Quand Aro s'ennuie
by kadronya
Summary: Quand Aro s'ennuie, c'est sa garde qui en fait les frais...   OS crée pour le concours des plus belles déclarations du forum Damn-Addict-Lemon


**Le concours des plus belles déclarations!**

**Titre de votre déclaration: Quand Aro s'ennuie**

**Personnages: Le clan Volturi dans son ensemble**

**Disclamer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : http:/damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) ****sur lequel a eu lieu le concours !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aro s'ennuyait.

Les Cullen ne faisaient plus parler d'eux, le problème avec Joham était réglé et aucun enfant de la lune ne s'égarait dans la région de Volterra.

En clair, les Volturi étaient de repos, même si ça ne plaisait pas à l'un des trois rois.

_Nous sommes des êtres plus qu'__**atypiques**__ ! _pensa-t-il, morose. _L'ennui ne devrait pas nous toucher !_

Même Marcus, qui ne faisait d'habitude pas grand-chose de ses journées, semblait s'amuser à classer tous les livres de la bibliothèque du château par ordre alphabétique _et_ à vitesse humaine.

Un comble !

Et l'utilisation de son don ne l'amusait plus pour le moment, complètement blasé de revoir inlassablement les mêmes choses dans les esprits de sa garde personnelle.

Alors il réfléchit à un moyen original de passer son temps, à quelque chose qui lui ferait oublier pendant quelques temps son immortalité trop pesante.

_Un bal ?_ pensa-t-il. _Non ! On en a déjà fait des dizaines ces cinquante dernières années !_

_Une chasse aux loups-garous ? Mmh, ça aurait pu être une bonne idée mais Caius prendrait très mal la suggestion…_

_Mettre en place une élection présidentielle pour notre trône ? Non, ça poserait plus de problèmes que ça ne m'amuserait. Et puis faudrait soudoyer les participants pour qu'ils se retirent avant d'être élu ou les tuer s'ils refusent. Une vraie prise de tête même si ça plairait à Jane !_

Et puis, un matin, alors qu'il s'admirait devant un miroir, il eut l'idée du siècle !

C'est avec un sourire machiavélique qu'il appela ses troupes pour qu'ils se regroupent devant lui et ses frères dans la salle des trônes.

C'est en vrillant tous les vampires de la pièce de son regard calculateur qu'il se leva et intima le silence de ce seul geste.

Et c'est avec sa voix doucereuse, presque mielleuse –celle qu'il utilisait pour appâter des vampires prometteurs dans son clan- qu'il parla :

-Mes très chers amis ! Je sais que les temps sont calmes en ce moment et que beaucoup d'entre vous ne savent pas quoi faire de leurs mains, mais rassurez-vous ! J'ai trouvé la solution pour combattre l'ennui !

Tous étaient sur le qui-vive, impatient d'entendre les prochaines paroles de leur chef bien aimé. Jane en frissonnait d'impatience, avide de ressentir toutes ces émotions qui la tenaillait à chaque fois qu'Aro ouvrait la bouche.

-Je lance à vous tous, chers membres du clan des Volturi, le défi de nous faire, à mes frères et moi-même, une déclaration sur votre dévotion à notre égard ! Quel vaste sujet ! souffla-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, rêveur.

Aro revint sur terre quand Marcus se racla discrètement la gorge et continua sur sa lancée :

-Vous avez trois jours –et pas une de plus !- pour vous préparer ! Après ce délai, nous vous écouterons tous et procèderons à un vote pour choisir les trois meilleurs ! Jane se fera le plaisir d'attribuer un lot de _consolations_ aux trois pires déclarations, n'est-ce pas ma chère !

-Oui, maitre ! minauda-t-elle en se frottant les mains, ravie.

-Maitre ? appela Félix.

-Oui ?

-Est-ce qu'on peut se mettre à deux ? Je suis nul, moi, en poésie !

Aro rumina, pas franchement content qu'on perturbe ses plans :

-Soit, accepta-t-il, malgré tout. Mais tu te mettras avec Diego ! Et si vous faites tout deux partis des trois derniers, vous aurez deux fois plus de punitions que les autres !

-Merci, maitre, sourit le colosse sous celui, résigné, de son nouveau binôme.

Les trois jours passèrent à une vitesse monstre, au plus grand plaisir d'Aro qui s'était senti revivre sous l'impatience qui s'était emparé de lui.

Il avait tout préparé : Fait décorer la salle des trônes pour qu'on se croie au douzième siècle –temps où les rois savouraient les divertissements des troubadours- et ordonné que du sang frais leur soit servi quand ils le voudraient.

Félix et Diego furent les premiers à passer et si leurs tenues de bouffons faisaient rire le reste de l'assemblé, Aro fut enchanté de leur implication. Sauf qu'il déchanta vite en les écoutant faire leur déclaration :

_-Nous sommes fiers de faire partis des Volturi !_

_Car ils représentent le pouvoir et la justice !_

_Sans eux, notre monde serait compromis !_

_Leurs forces est ce qui nous unit !_

_Nos rois sont tout pour nous !_

_Ils sont notre modèle, notre bijou !_

_Pour eux, nous sommes prêts à tout !_

_Alors méfiez-vous de nous !_

Marcus et Caius levèrent en même temps leur petit panneau de note, affichant un petit 2/10 alors qu'Aro, renfrogné –même s'il ne le montrait pas, rang royal oblige !- lui, se contenta d'un simple 1/10 –point obtenu grâce aux costumes :

-C'est tout ce que vous avez trouvés à _deux _et en _trois _jours ? demanda-t-il, les yeux plissés.

Et le reste ne fut guère mieux, au plus grand désespoir et colère d'Aro qui vit son incroyable idée du siècle réduite en cendres en à peine quelques heures.

Ce fut Jane qui ferma la marche et qui s'avança, droite, vers ses maitres avant de s'agenouiller devant celui qu'elle admirait le plus, avant de river ses yeux pourpres vers lui et de parler :

-Depuis soixante-sept ans je vous sers, vous les Volturi. Et pas une seule seconde ne passe sans que je ne remercie la destinée qui m'a permis de vous rejoindre. Grâce à vous, j'ai pu me venger de nos geôliers ! Vous nous avez offerts, à mon frère et moi, un foyer où nous pouvons exprimer nos dons et lutter contre ceux qui se dressent devant votre puissance ! Jamais, tant que je vivrais, Volterra ne sombrera dans l'oubli ! Jamais, tant que le venin continuera à circuler en moi, je laisserais quiconque souiller la magnificence que vous représentez, vous, mes maitres ! Que je sois démembrée et brûlée si un jour, je faillis à ma mission !

Marcus et Caius restèrent une seconde figés sous la déclaration de leur plus fidèle soldat avant qu'ils ne soulèvent leur panneau de note, où brillait un magnifique 10/10.

Aro ne put que suivre le mouvement alors qu'il regardait Jane, fier d'avoir dans son clan un vampire aussi fidèle qu'elle, même s'il fut déçu du reste.

Heureusement d'ailleurs que les Volturi régnait sur le monde vampirique et que le spectacle se soit fait dans l'intimité du clan, parce que niveau déclarations, ils avaient encore beaucoup à faire pour qu'ils soient tous du niveau de Jane et soient ainsi, prit au sérieux par tous !

_Peut-être que je devrais organiser un duel avec les Cullen pour motiver mes troupes à s'améliorer… !_

.

**FIN**


End file.
